Zoe x reader
by Shimakansuke
Summary: A story born out of salt from a crashed game. What a story to tell. This will probably be decently short. But I can continue if the adoring public so demands!


**Ok, so there's a story around this. **

**I was playing this game called Monster Prom with a bunch of friends where it's essentially a multiplayer monster people dating sim. And it's pretty fun. However, after playing for nearly three hours with said friends, and telling my friends that I'd certainly get Zoe, the game crashed. The worst part is that the game doesn't save and that I was on course to get Zoe at the end of the game. **

**So mostly out of salt, I've decided to just make… whatever this fanfic may be. I hope you have fun reading it, whoever you are. **

—

The classrooms were bustling with lots of busy monsters. Many of them were idling around waiting for the day to start, whereas others were sitting down reading a book or catching up on homework.

But as I peered across the classroom, I spotted something, or rather, someone that caught my eye. A certain purple Eldritch cutie with tentacles coming off of her body. I was feeling bored enough, so I stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey there Zoe." I said casually. She was writing something down into a composition notebook, presumably fanfiction. She looked up from said notebook as I greeted her.

"Oh, hey (f/n)!" She said with a smile. "Didja need something?"

"I just came over to say hi… I guess." I know that it was a weird excuse to use, and I rubbed the back of my neck a bit in embarrassment. "So what're you doing in your notebook?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, this? I'm writing a new fanfiction! It's the sequel to Naruto x Garfield. In this chapter, Sasuke comes in to try and seal Naruto away from his beloved. So Garfield has to battle it out with Sasuke to win over his love for good!"

One thing was for sure. She was weird. But also pretty cute! "That so? It certainly sounds eventful." I said with a smile.

"Yeah!" She said, nodding happily. "I just know this one will be a good one."

After that, class went without much note. It was boring as usual, but that made the bell for lunch all the more relieving and rewarding. I packed up my stuff quickly and started to leave the classroom. I meandered my way to the lunch room and quickly got my tray of food, before looking around the lunchroom for a place to eat.

I paused as I saw someone eating alone at a table. A purple girl writing inside of a notebook. A girl who I just recently spoke with. I made my way over and took a seat next to her. "Hey there, Zoe. Hope you don't mind if I join you."

"Oh, (f/n). Sure thing." She quickly went back to her notebook. I started eating as she excitedly continued to write her fanfiction. She was cutely smiling to herself.

"Aren't you gonna eat your lunch? You always have food that's pretty out there." I said, looking at her Tupperware of… something.

"Oh, my sanity? People are always interested in it." She says, referring to said weird Tupperware. "I guess I should eat it. But I just wanna finish writing this chapter, ya know?" She said as she peered into her notebook again.

"Hmm… That so? Could I see what you have so far?" I ask as I scoot my chair closer to her while taking a bite out of my lunch. Out of curiosity, I had read the first fanfiction in her series of Garfield x Naruto. It was a surprisingly entertaining read.

"Sure!" She said, excited to have someone reading her newest story. She moved her notebook a bit to her right so I could read it. And it was certainly… interesting.

Her writing is still fantastic. But as usual, a pairing like this is amusingly odd. I couldn't help but smile as I read it. I leaned on my hand as I did, finding that the story had a more serious tone to it, despite the seemingly ironic pairing.

I stopped leaning on my hand and let it fall down to the table. However, that hand seemed to land in a precarious position. It landed right on Zoe's hand, or rather, her tentacle. I quickly retracted it back, a mild blush appearing on both of our faces, and I awkwardly went back to reading.

"Ahem!" I said, pretending to clear my throat as my blush slowly faded away. "Well, this is pretty well done so far. But isn't it a bit too lighthearted for what happens? I mean, Garfield is fighting Sasuke for Naruto's love. It should be a bit more serious, right?" I said, finding myself almost laughing out loud as I gave critiques for this bizarre fanfiction concept.

"Hmm… I guess so. I'll keep working on it!" She said, giving a friendly smile.

I couldn't help but smile as I saw her cute smile. It really was adorable. I wanted to pet her head or something, but I realized that it might be a bit too soon for me to act that close. Also, petting a head full of tentacles would be… weird…

The next day, I decided it couldn't hurt to participate in a play for the auditorium. I arrived and peered around the area with a smile. Someone spotted me and I waved before letting them know I'd like to participate in the play.

The play that day was something along a generic fantasy story. But it still felt fun! Although, they didn't have anyone cast for the role of Princess. Usually, someone like Miranda would jump onto the opportunity. However, she was apparently busy.

The play started and I have such a great performance that the gods of acting must've come down to give me a (figurative) blowjob. My performance will be remembered for ages, which is pretty good for high school play standards.

However, my attention is caught as I see a unique sight. It's Zoe standing on stage, in a princess outfit.

…It was really cute.

I was staring at her as I heard loud footsteps behind me and an aggressive voice. "You there! Knight! You may have come far in rescuing the princess. However, I will not let you go any further!" It was Damien standing in a knight costume with a prop sword in his hand.

I was in a similar costume with a similar prop. I readied it up, knowing that the next big scene was coming up. It was a generally short fight and I was supposed to win. So of course, within a few dozen seconds, I didnin fact win.

After Damien fake-died on the floor, I sheathed my prop sword and turned to Zoe in the cute princess outfit. "My princess! I have defeated the dreadful dark knight that kidnapped you! And now, I shall take you back to your castle." For my next part, I had to lean down on a knee and kiss her hand. I did the first part as I took a knee in front of her. I took her hand and reached forward…

Well, I tried. I leaned forward a bit, but a large blush formed on my face. It took me a moment, but I did eventually complete the task, planting a small quick kiss on her hand.

The next part of the play was equally embarrassing. I suddenly picked her up in my arms, carrying her bridal style. Using a hidden back door, I took her to the top of the cardboard cutout castle we have. And thus, the curtains closed and the play ended.

I changed back into my normal clothes and came outside to meet up with Zoe. "Hey Zoe! I didn't know that you were the one who was taking over the princess role. It really shocked me!"

"Oh, yeah. Usually I take a different role." She said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Although, this dress is really fun!" She said, spinning around in the dress that she still had on. She gave a cheerful smile as she finished her twirl and looked back at me.

I nodded. "Yeah, you look cute." I said, being a bit blunt with my compliment.

Zoe blushed a bit and scratched her cheek. "T-Thanks." She said shyly, a small genuine smile appearing on her face. She looked up at me a bit as she waved, "Well, Ima head out, ok? We can sit together at lunch again if you want."

This entire experience left me feeling happy...


End file.
